


Siempre

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Daniel LaRusso Pov, Daniel omega, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Johnny Alpha - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Self Esteem
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Au: "Todo empieza en un bar, con un Omega y el Alfa que lo salva"
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada quiero agradecer a Wolf Spirit por ayudarme a corregir el fic y ya no haya errores muchas gracias eres la mejor.
> 
> feliz san valentin a todos, espero les guste este fic, es mi primer omegaverse y no se si lo hice tan bien estoy muy nerviosa por el resultado.
> 
> Espero que les guste.

Omega… ¿por qué tuve que nacer siendo un omega?

Se supone que los omegas somos débiles e indefensos, algo bonito para mirar, la propiedad de un alpha. Odio que me miren y eso sea todo lo que vean: Un omega indefenso con su alpha protector, Johnny Lawrence.

Johnny es diferente, sin embargo. Nunca me trató como un objeto.

Era la primera vez que iba a un bar cuando nos conocimos, y un trío de alphas me rodearon como si fuera carne fresca. Asquerosos. Johnny me defendió, aunque no se lo pedí y todavía creo que pude haberlo manejado bien por mi cuenta. Estaba dispuesto a reclamarle por haber creído que necesito un héroe, pero entonces me miró y sus ojos azules tan eléctricos me estremecieron por completo.

Me preguntó si estaba bien y yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza como un idiota. Termine por contarle que era mi primera vez en un bar y agradecerle un poco a regañadientes por haber interferido antes de que las cosas se pusieran más físicas (aunque sigo creyendo que podría haberlo manejado muy bien por mi cuenta). Después de eso, Johnny sonrió y me invitó un trago. Un favor para tu salvador, dijo, todo arrogante. Lindo idiota de ojos azules y pelo rubio de estrella de cine.

Desde entonces comenzamos a salir. Me invitó a cenar en restaurantes, ir al cine, caminar por el parque… Yo estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que un Alpha se comportaba tan amable con un Omega. Poco a poco comencé a enamorarme de él, no pude evitarlo. De todas formas, no creí que yo pudiera gustarle a él.

Hasta que una noche Johnny me llevó a la playa y allí me confesó que me amaba. Dijo que desde la primera vez que me vio en ese bar de mala muerte se enamoró de mis ojos marrones, de mi sonrisa, de esa mirada de bambi (Entonces, ¿me estás comparando con un ciervo ahora, Lawrence?) que hacía que el mundo de Johnny se derrumbara por completo.

Esa noche yo también le confesé que me había enamorado de él incluso sin darme cuenta, desde que me salvo de esos Alphas en el bar. Cuando le confesé eso Johnny se sonrojó tanto que hizo que no pude evitar reírme, al menos hasta que me hizo callar con un beso. El mejor beso de mi vida, debo decir.

Y desde entonces hemos estado saliendo juntos. Johnny siempre estaba a mi lado en todo momento, el eterno alpha protector. Después de mi trabajo como médico, Johnny siempre pasaba a recogerme al hospital con su auto Firebird rojo después de que sus clases terminaran, y me llevaba a cenar o algún paseo nocturno.

Johnny es maestro de karate y da clases en un dojo. Quiso enseñarme alguna vez karate pero la primera vez que me enseñó le di una patada en la cara. Fue muy vergonzoso. Yo estaba preocupado por haberle roto la nariz y el idiota no dejaba de reírse. Al final, me perdonó con un beso robado.

Desde entonces casi no lo practico por miedo de lastimar más a Johnny, aunque él dice que no hay problema con eso, que es un ser muy resistente y que aguantaría todos mis golpes. Aun así, no quería hacerle daño, lo amo tanto… Me da miedo lastimarlo. Cuando se lo confesé, Johnny solo me besó suavemente, enternecido al saber que me preocupaba tanto por él.

Me pidió matrimonio cuando estábamos cenando en un restaurante. Fue uno de los momentos más maravillosos de mi vida. Tres meses después de que me lo propusiera, nos casamos en Nueva Jersey para que mi madre y mi familia pudieran estar en nuestra boda.

En nuestra noche de bodas, Johnny fue tan suave… Cuando me hizo el amor con sus toques y sus besos y sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo… Cuando me hizo el nudo fue maravilloso, sentir como Johnny me mordía en mi cuello y me marcaba como suyo para toda su vida. Ahora teníamos un lazo inquebrantable y siempre estaríamos juntos. Ese fue el mejor día de toda mi vida.

Y ahora llevo a sus hijos en mi vientre. Cuando nos enteramos de que esperaríamos trillizos mi vida se llenó de felicidad. Saber que sería madre de mis cachorros fue un regalo. Ni hablar de Johnny. Cuando se enteró me hizo el amor por toda la casa, repitiendo incansablemente lo mucho que me amaba y lo feliz que estaba porque yo sería quien tendría a sus cachorros. Sus palabras dibujan en mis labios una sonrisa imborrable, nunca pensé que sería amado.

Mi infancia fue dura. Todos los niños en la escuela me molestaban por ser un Omega, hasta que mi madre me sacó de la escuela y decidió terminar mi educación en casa. Creía que ese era mi destino, estar solo. Bueno, hasta que Johnny Lawrence apareció y cambió mi vida para siempre. Nunca pensé que éste sería mi futuro, casado con él y esperando a nuestros cachorros.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo odio ser un Omega. El embarazo me hace sentir gordo y feo, y aunque sé que es por el embarazo, eso no evita que me sienta horrible. Johnny ya no me besa como antes, apenas si me abraza. Puedo notarlo, aunque él crea que no. Johnny no quiere besarme, no más que un beso corto, y sé que es por mi embarazo. Estoy a punto de dar a luz, probablemente ya no le parezca atractivo...

Ahora mismo me encuentro mirándome en el espejo, observando mi gran estómago con tristeza. Siento que necesito el amor de Johnny en estos momentos, pero ahora mismo está dando sus clases.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirando mi reflejo en el espejo, hasta que sentí un dolor enorme en mi vientre y comencé a gritar de dolor. Rompí fuente. Oh dios, ya estaba sintiendo las contracciones. Estoy por dar a luz a mis cachorros. No sé cómo llegué al teléfono, pero en cuanto estuve allí, le marqué a Johnny.

Pero no contestaba, me enviaba a buzón de voz, y eso hizo que comenzara a llorar. No pude evitarlo, estaba solo a punto de dar a luz y temí que moriría. Nunca podría conocer a mis cachorros…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve gritando sentado en el suelo, hasta que de pronto sentí los brazos de Johnny envolverme. Al mirar arriba, me encuentro con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Detrás de él, una mujer beta de cabello castaño me mira de la misma manera.

“Johnny… Nuestros cachorros están a punto de nacer… Dios, me duele tanto…” gemí con dolor. Podía sentir que no estaría consciente por mucho tiempo más.

“Lo sé mi amor, tranquilo. Traje a Carmen, ella ayudará con el nacimiento de nuestros bebés” me explicó con voz suave, para luego acostarme en su pecho mientras observaba como Carmen comenzaba a quitarme los pantalones.

“Por favor Carmen… ayuda a mis hijos, por favor” murmuré entre gemidos, el dolor era insoportable. Johnny toma mi mano y yo se la aprieto con la suficiente fuerza como para verlo hacer una mueca.

“Todo estará bien, Daniel. Te lo prometo”

Eso fue lo último que escuché antes de finalmente perder la conciencia.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormido. Me despierto desorientado y miro a mi alrededor. Estoy en mi habitación con Johnny abrazándome. No sé lo que pasó y eso me alarma.

“¡Mis cachorros!” grité, tratando levantarme. Los brazos de Johnny me sostienen suavemente, pero con firmeza. Cuando lo miro, veo una sonrisa en su rostro.

“Está bien, mi amor” me dijo, besándome los labios. Le correspondo el beso, aliviado. Cuando nos separamos, se levanta de la cama para dirigirse hacia las tres cunas, trayendo a nuestros bebés y depositandolos suavemente en mis brazos. Dos de mis bebés tenían mantas azules y el otro una manta rosa. Cuando los sostuve sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos. Mis cachorros son hermosos.

Uno de los varones tiene mi pelo y mis ojos, es una copia idéntica de mí. El otro tiene el cabello rubio oscuro y unos preciosos ojos azules, es la copia casi idéntica de Johnny. Por último, la pequeña niña fue la más hermosa, tiene mi cabello castaño y los ojos azules de Johnny, es la mezcla entre los dos. Sin duda son los niños más hermosos de este mundo. Mis cachorros me miran como si fuera su mundo entero. Volteó a ver a Johnny de nuevo, quien tiene una gran sonrisa en sus labios, y me inclino hacia él para besarlo. Él se acuesta a mi lado y atrae hacia sus brazos. En este momento, siento que soy la persona más feliz del mundo. Mi familia está completa.

“Felicidades mamá, tenemos los cachorros más hermosos de este mundo” comenta Johnny, acariciando el cabello de uno de los varones.

“Muchas gracias, Johnny, por todo. Dios, y yo pensando que ya no me querías” comenté, algo triste de recordar esos pensamientos. Johnny me mira con seriedad y preocupación.

“¿Por qué dices eso, LaRusso?” me pregunta, acercándome más a él.

“Porque cuando estaba embarazado ya no me besabas como antes. Pensé que me estabas dejando de amar” comenté triste y avergonzado.

Johnny me mira con cierta incredulidad, para luego sonreírme y besar mi frente.

“Mi amor, claro que te amo. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mis sentimientos por ti? No te bese tanto durante este tiempo porque no quería lastimarte, si mi Alpha quería reclamarte no iba a poder controlarlo. Lo siento tanto si pensaste que no te amaba… Lo siento mucho, Daniel. ¿Me perdonas?” finalizó, mirándome con esos ojos de cachorro que sabe que son irresistibles para mí.

“Por supuesto, te amo y te perdono, Johnny. Lamento reaccionar así. Yo solo… pensé que estaba tan gordo y horrible y que por eso no me besabas” comenté, algo avergonzado de mis pensamientos.

Johnny me mira sorprendido antes de besarme a mí en los labios, y después a nuestros hijos en sus cabecitas.

“Estando gordo o como sea, tú eres el ser más apuesto que haya tenido la fortuna en conocer, Daniel. Nunca te cambiaría, porque te amo y lo haré para toda la vida” afirmó.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

“Ahora lo sé, Johnny” le dije entre lágrimas de felicidad. “Te amo”

Él me sonríe y me abraza dulcemente.

“Yo también te amo, Daniel”

Luego de un momento de silencio, Johnny dice: “Creo que ya es momento de decidir cómo llamar a nuestros cachorros, ¿verdad?” Yo asiento y él continúa. “Pensé que el pequeño que tiene tu cabello podría llamarse Miguel, ¿tú qué dices?” Sus últimas palabras se escuchan con una nota de nerviosismo.

Le sonrío. “Es perfecto” luego miró a los otros bebés y digo: “El otro varón podría llamarse Robby, y nuestra niña Samantha. Bueno, si es que te gustan esos nombres...” propuse, observando como nuestros bebés comenzaban a quedarse dormidos poco a poco.

“Me encanta, Daniel. Esos nombres son perfectos. Ahora nuestros cachorros son Miguel, Samantha y Robby” comenta sonriendo y yo lo imito.

“¿Y quién nació primero? Ya que quedé inconsciente por el dolor y no pude verlo” pregunté, besando a Miguel en su frente, quien seguía mirándome con sus hermosos ojos curiosos mientras Sam y Robby ya se habían quedado dormidos y tuve que entregárselos a Johnny, quien los acostó en sus cunas y luego volvió a la cama conmigo.

“Primero Sam, luego Miguel, y al final Robby. Nuestra hija es la mayor por diez minutos” Johnny respondió con orgullo, y yo sonreí al ver la felicidad en su rostro.

“Me alegro tanto que estén sanos y salvo estos cachorros Johnny, pero como supiste que te necesitaba, si no me contestas el teléfono” pregunté confundido, porque ahora recuerdo que no me contesto el teléfono en el momento en que yo me estaba muriendo de agonía.

“Te sentí en el fondo de mi mente, pude sentir que me necesitabas y estabas sufriendo, así que fui rápido con Carmen y luego vine aquí lo más rápido que pude. Cuánto lo siento porque tuviste que sufrir, lamento no haber estado aquí en el momento en que comenzaron las contracciones” Johnny me dice con cierto arrepentimiento en su voz. Asiento suavemente con la cabeza y miro a Miguel. El pequeño se quedó dormido con una de sus manitos abrazando el brazo de Johnny.

“Te perdono. Lo bueno es que llegaste a tiempo” comenté sonriendo.

Poco a poco la culpa desaparece de su rostro, siendo reemplazada por una de esas sonrisas que tanto amo.

“Ya verás, ahora voy a protegerte a ti y a nuestros cachorros con mi vida. No les faltará nada, te lo juro” afirma, besando la frente de Miguel que seguía durmiendo en mis brazos.

“Lo sé, no por nada eres mi Alpha, ¿verdad?” le sonreí.

“Y tú eres mi Omega” me correspondió la sonrisa.

“Aunque debo reconocer que a veces odio ser un Omega” admito. Una parte de mi espera el regaño de mi Alpha por pensar de esa manera, pero Johnny simplemente me mira confundido y algo triste.

“¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No te doy todo el amor que quieres, LaRusso? ¿Por eso odias ser un Omega?” me pregunta. La confusión tiñe su voz.

“No, Johnny, por supuesto que no. Tú me das tanto amor… No es eso. Digo que a veces odio ser un Omega porque los Omegas somos considerados débiles y frágiles, siempre los Alphas siempre están en nuestro cuidado y nos protegen, como si fuéramos una carga. Por favor no te lo tomes mal Johnny, es solo a veces pienso que solo servimos para tener cachorros” le dije con ojos llenos de lágrimas. Odio ser débil y ahora Johnny ya lo sabe… Sin embargo, él no se molesta, solo me abraza y besa mi frente.

“No digas eso, los Omegas son los más tranquilos y amorosos. Sé que a veces si son frágiles, pero no son una carga. Nuestro deber como Alphas es protegerlos y cuidar que no estén peligro amor. Además, ser Omega es una bendición, traes a nuestros hijos y eso es admirable, nunca pienses que te amo solo porque puedes tener cachorros, ¿lo comprendes? Yo amo todo de ti, Daniel, tus ojos de bambi, tu cabello oscuro y que decir esa sonrisa en tu rostro que me enamoró desde la primera vez en aquel bar. ¿Lo recuerdas?” me dijo, limpiando mis lágrimas.

Lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír al ver una vez más como Johnny de verdad me ama. Creo que ningún otro Alpha ama a un Omega como Johnny lo hace conmigo.

“Si lo recuerdo” respondo. “El día en que me salvaste… Por un momento pensé que serías como los otros y me marcarías enseguida para que fuera tu Omega, pero fuiste muy cuidadoso y amable conmigo, y no intentaste nada hasta tu declaración esa noche en la playa. Así fue como supe que podía confiar en ti para que me respetaras. No me arrepiento en estar contigo, Johnny. Te amo” respondí, dándole esa sonrisa que Johnny tanto dice amar de mí.

“Como yo te amo a ti, Daniel LaRusso” dijo, separándose de mis brazos para acostar a Miguel a su cuna. Luego, volvió a abrazarme y acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho.

“Gracias por amarme… a pesar de que soy un débil Omega” murmuré, sin poder evitar esa inseguridad de mí mismo.

Johnny me mira con el ceño fruncido.

“No eres débil, LaRusso. Aunque seas un Omega eres fuerte y valiente. Sé que te consideras débil, pero no lo eres, ¿okay? Debes dejar de decir esas cosas sobre ti mismo, Daniel, me duele escuchar cómo te menosprecias” comentó Johnny besándome en los labios. Correspondo su lento beso.

“Está bien, Johnny. Lo siento” contesté, mirándolo aun con cierta tristeza.

“No pongas esos ojos de bambi triste, Daniel. Debes darte cuenta de lo mucho que te amo, aunque seas un Omega y pienses que eres débil, para mí no lo eres. Por favor, LaRusso, necesito que sepas que eso no me importa nada de eso, te quiero tal cual eres, y para mí siempre serás el valiente Daniel LaRusso, el que me dio una patada de karate en la cara en su primera clase. No te vi muy débil en ese momento” me sonríe. Mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo debido a sus palabras, y eso solo provoca se su sonrisa crezca aún más.

“No sé qué decir” confesé. Johnny me dejó sin palabras. Él sonríe y me besa de nuevo, dulcemente.

“No tienes que decir nada, solo amarte a ti mismo como eres. Y ya no pienses que eres débil, ¿sí? Júramelo Daniel” me pide con seriedad. Parpadeo, abriendo mis grandes ojos cafés hacia él.

“Te lo juro, Johnny, ya no pensaré así de mí” afirmé. Johnny acercó su rostro al mío y unió nuestras frentes.

“Confiaré en ti, mi amor. Ahora debes reponer fuerzas después de darme a mis tres cachorros, ¿bueno? Debes estar muy cansado” me dice. Tiene razón, en este punto incluso los párpados me pesan.

“Quédate conmigo” le pido, cerrando mis ojos y poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho. Siento sus brazos envolver mi cintura, protegiéndome de cualquier peligro.

“Siempre Daniel”

Y con esa promesa me quedo dormido, sintiéndome seguro en los brazos de mi Alpha.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Y cualquier comentario y Kudos son bien recibidos 😊
> 
> Y aquí está la versión inglés por si gustan leerlo.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436363#main


End file.
